1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus with an improved structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is an apparatus which processes and displays an input image signal.
In general, a display apparatus includes a display unit which displays an image signal, a driving circuit which receives and processes the image signal in such a manner that it can be displayed on the display unit, and so on. The display unit includes a display panel which displays the image signal, a backlight unit, and so on. The driving circuit includes an image processing unit which receives and processes the image signal in such a manner that it can be displayed on the display panel, and a power supply unit which supplies power to the display unit and the image processing unit, and so on.
An example of such a display apparatus may include a television (TV) which receives and displays broadcasting signals provided by broadcasting stations or external image signals such as digital versatile disk (DVD) signals and so on.
In general, in addition to the display panel which displays the image signal and the backlight unit which provides light to the display panel, the display unit of the display apparatus includes various support means, such as front and rear casings, which support the display panel and the backlight, and a heat radiating means which radiates heat generated in the backlight.